Nymphonics with Silver and Diamond
by hantzd1
Summary: In Great Equestria University, A nerd blending in the times was caught by two nymphomaniacs, who then take him on a chill-around at Diamond’s house. (AU, One-shot. Contains Humiliation, JOI, Twerk fetish, etc... All characters except my OC belong to Hasbro, and are of legal age.)


_All characters are of legal age, and I don't own them. All I own is myself and my OC. Diamond Tiara - 27, Silver Spoon - 26._

_Great Celestia University - One of Equestria's most prominent colleges in the country. Thousands of students all across the globe filled the building for their pursuit to better life, while hundreds of employed teachers and staff applied and took their places as the next array of tutelage. And the ones responsible for the success were two of the most elegant and strong monarchs - Celestia and Luna. However, seasons after their announced retirement, the torch was passed to a young individual, who for many years proved her worth throughout many feats, fighting doubt among other dangers with friendship, it being an indisputable power of all. That power granted her the monarch title. Her name was Twilight Sparkle..._

Of course, that was one of the lesson people had to learn in the first year of being in Great Celestia University. Not many people could remember, unless they risk failing a grade. History could get complicated to even anyone that knows most of it...

Mojo Kitsune, Twenty-eight years old, was among several students on the pursuit of an education at that very school. In fact, he was one of the minorities able to receive a higher diploma due to my hard work and instinct, which has impressed many teachers. To most students, he was known as "teacher's pet", or a "kiss-ass". After receiving those names, he learned that the stereotype bug would bite any person in the ass, and anyone be labeled as the aforementioned insults, judging from talk, clothes, personality. And all of the "slackers", "jocks", and "millennials", those being the most recognized. Knowing this, Mojo thought of blending in with the crowds, which would make a hurtful trade of my knowledge. And then, he remembered something one of his first teachers, Ms. Cheerilee told him about,

_"It's better to be original and unknown than a duplicate of something known..."_

That particular quote stuck in his head for as long as he could remember again, and ever since then, he stuck to being his true self - a nerd. However, popularity would still strengthen in numbers, no matter how much knowledge a nerd would gain. Therefore, he decided to change his look for the rest of his years.

Despite the fact that he was wearing average tight jeans and popular brand shirts to blend in with the crowd throughout his senior year, Mojo still stood by Cheerilee's quote, being original to himself. So one could say that he was a nerd in disguise. Most students wouldn't recognize me, but others do, including most of the nerds he befriended through the years.

Fate had to turn his head to get a lucky glimpse of two excellent prize-winning assets, and the carriers responsible. Diamond Tiara, the rich brat, whose comes from a high-society family. Beside her was Silver Spoon, also rich and from a high-society family. They both were wearing pink and grey tank tops with black tights, barely containable to their bodies, as well as carrying designer brand purses. No question about it, they were absolutely guaranteed eye-catchers.

From what he almost heard, these two girls weren't considered the sharpest tools in the shed. Well, they were at some point in sophomore year until the times caught up to them, and the fact of being high-class people meant having the world to orbit around them, making it become their oyster. And, the only way to do all that is by being popular through a fast lane of Adult Entertainment/Escort Services. Despite being the students of high-society families, they decided to drive themselves to a double life of webcams, drugs, sex, and partying. Senior year was the time for the two best friends to hunt for anyone lucky enough to be awarded an exclusive chill-around with them.

Anyone who's saw Diamond and Silver knew the classic spiels of "Gold diggers and sluts living by the dollar", which was less likely their story. In fact, they were indeed "being whores just for thrills" because boredom issues (no surprise there). Almost every male student, including half of the football team, had a piece of them one time, and lives were changed since then. But money was the way to get through to them, so dudes had to fill up their wallets with cash and gift cards just to even meet them. Other female students who had eyed them either took a chance at throwing shade at them or play the "Holy Spirit's witness" game and try their luck at changing their lives, which didn't effect the sex fiends at all. From time to time, he has seen them receive their share of criticism, but even an ounce of shame wouldn't phase them. Of course, neither of that would have anything to do with his case. Because just then, fate couldn't help but play a cruel joke on him as it slightly caused the two chicks to see him turn his head.

"Hey! You!" they both shouted. Just then, the bell rung for class. Mojo had to walk away as quickly as he could. It was, oddly enough a real close call, but consequence by the minute had come to charge...

Once school ended, Mojo walked my way to the parking lot breezeway and took seat at one of the tables. He had high hopes that those two girls didn't catch up to him. He couldn't even help but get a little glance at them. On the contrary, he guessed that even that kind of excuse wouldn't help his case.

"Oh shit..." Mojo jumped after seeing the two girls.

"We got you right where we want you, dirty boy..." Diamond smirked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he innocently asked.

"We caught you glancing at us earlier. Don't think we haven't noticed." Silver put a hand on his chin.

Just then, a soft screech alerted them. A large white limo approached toward the parking lot before stopping, and honked the horn. The grey chick's eyes turned to the sound of the limo's horn before the driver exited and stands by the backseat door.

"Call 'em. Tell 'em you'll be home late..." Diamond smiled deviously.

Before he could even argue, the two brats dragged the nerd to the limo. As soon as the driver opened the limo door, her friend pushed him inside before entering. The driver closed the door and made his way back to the driver's seat. By the time he closed the driver door, he puts it in gear and drives slowly out of the lot.

After several miles, the limo approached the gate, which then opened for the vehicle to enter. As soon as it landed onto the wide driveway, the limo smoothly slowed down to a stop. The driver opened the door, and out came Diamond, who let Silver out first before grabbing him and pulling him out. It wasn't long before he caught a glimpse of the huge mansion. Seeing a house like this firsthand was so much as an investment, much less a privilege. The girls opened the doors and entered before pulling Mojo inside. The decor was too much to even bare, and was worth every work penny their folks had earned off of their businesses. However, sightseeing was straight out of the question as they pulled him upstairs.

_"Luckily, I did all that research to know where this goes, but I could be wrong..." _Mojo told myself. He has indeed watched various porn scenes to even compare the situation he was in now. And if at any point this were a scene to go underway (with camera crew and everything), he'd be in a state of shock, followed by risk and fame. Then again, his imagination ran off course as soon as the girls opened the door to one of the rooms.

As soon as they all entered, Diamond shut the door. After she and Silver put their purses down, the Tiara-wearing brat pulled out her phone and pointed it at her TV, as if it was a remote. The TV turned on, only to have been set to play trap music. After that, Diamond plugged the phone in a white cord in order to make it charge. Mojo couldn't get a good look at how her room was as glamorous since the light above it was dim. Nonetheless, the whole room was filled with flashy decor in every corner and in inclusion of diamonds, High-definition TV, and a balcony. In short, less unicorn-y and more like an expensive hotel room.

While she pushed the nerd up against the wall, Silver locked it before returning to her friend's side. She was the first to get a glance at him, down and up. "Look at you. So fuckin' pathetic!"

"You think you're the only fuck-boy who's got a quick peek at our asses?" Diamond grabbed the nerd by his shirt. "Every man in school has got a piece of it."

"But let's face it..." Silver turned and bent over, wiggling her ass. Laughing silently, Silver pushed her ass back on his crotch, teasing him to harden. "You would totally explode in your pants any minute now..."

Diamond watched and grabbed his chin before slapping his face. He tried hard not to let out an cry, despite the pain he took strongly. She let out a smile, adding a short moan. "Awwww, it's so cute when you act tough. You can't say her ass isn't hot, and neither is mine..."

It was then they both looked down at his crotch. "Oh...my...God! What in the fuck is that?"

Diamond pointed at what seemed to be his bulge - a sign of what's to come at its worst. Both she and Diamond swiftly yanked his pants (and boxers) straight off, letting free his steel-hard tool. The girls were bedazzled by the size of it, with mouths open. Suddenly, the pink brat laughed at it, thinking it was a joke.

"After all that time, this thing has been like this?" Silver followed suit, laughing as well. She then gave it a slight poke with her finger, and watched my cock slightly bounce two times. Mojo hid a short wince from out of his mouth at the risk of any more embarrassment. Turns out, they've already discovered it.

"Awwww, did we hurt your cock?" Silver mocked with a giggle. Her cute voice made it all the more painful. In fact, both of their voices made it twice as difficult to withstand.

"I'll bet you jerk off every single time..." Diamond boasted with a smirk.

"He should. He's already thinking about your ass, Tiara..." Silver added.

"Really? I think he's getting hard over Your ass..." Diamond replied.

"Do you jerk off to every ass you see? I bet you do, fuck-boy...!" Silver turned to me and softly slapped my cock. They both giggled before giving it several more slaps, which hurt for a while.

The two brats took turns roasting him while playing with his tool, and seeing his face shed red, but not a tear in sight. Luckily, all that stamina training might have come in handy, otherwise he would be worse than embarrassed. Insulting him has slowed his arousal down, but the way they use their words get pretty useless that fast.

"Well? Come on! Stroke it for us...!" Diamond instructed.

Mojo softly grabbed his dick and slowly jerked it in short motions in front of them while they decided to make out in front of me. Locking lips, adding tongue, and giggling in the most amateur fashion, acting like wild college girls. While they're kissing, Silver turned their eyes to him to see if he's still stroking slow. She extended her fist and slowly moved it upward and downward in front of him. He didn't expect her to do that motion, but she has done it anyway.

They broke the kissing and turned to Mojo before stripping their tights off. To his dismay, they were wearing black lingerie thongs, the silkiest money could buy. It was then Silver brought an empty chair and placed it near where he was standing and demanded him to take a seat. Despite the guilt had had to endure, he got one good look at their asses in perfect quality, with their thongs being pretty stringy.

"Get it nice and hard for us..." Silver did the jerk gesture before turning around and jumping lightly, with her booty cheeks moving freely and clapping together.

Of course, roasting and stroking him wasn't enough to slice down his pride (or lack of which he never had), the brats decided to go the extra mile. They let their asses do the talking- shaking them, wiggling them, clapping, cheek play, teasing, and all. In fact, they stood up and clapped their ass cheeks without hands. Needless to say, they must have gotten twerk lessons from any porn star Mojo could think of - amateur or professional. (Basically learned from various twerk tutorials, or porn videos while their folks were out of sight...)

Mojo couldn't even tell whether it was a huge consequence or a reward beyond his knowledge. Either way, his thoughts were correct: their asses are definitely prize-winning assets. Neither too bony or surgery-paid fat, just a perfectly fit and round size. And the way they'd twerk just follows it! And yes, they twerk like porn stars (in a sense). His own cock hardened, so much so that he figured he couldn't even handle Diamond's ass, or Silver's for that matter.

"Wow! For a total fuck-boy, you last longer than any other guy..." Silver bit her lip. Impressed by how he stood hard, she decided to push his hand aside from his cock. Then, like a Class-A high-paid stripper, she started dancing with sex in her steps, gyrating her hips in various motions. Arms above her head, slightly serious and blush-less face, finger-biting gestures, anything Silver did just to keep him getting hard. Suddenly, she moved her smooth body, closing it onto him.

"Whoooohooo! Eyyyyy! Eyyyyyy! Eyyyyyy! Shake it girl!" Diamond grabbed her phone, set it on camera, and recorded her friend bouncing her ass onto him. Her friend started getting into her zone, hands moving from hips to knees to feet, shaking her ass like a professional at a spring break contest. Mojo's raging hard-on lightly touched her crotch, which was almost in view if her thong would've been enclosed.

And then, just out of sheer luck, he heard a light orgasm, from out of the grey chick's mouth, but she continued dancing on him. Diamond had no idea what to make of that, but she was caught in the moment, she managed to enjoy it herself. In fact, lust had driven right into their minds. Part of me wanted to really get them back for all of the insults, but Silver's lap dance drove my mind, and thus I was unable to say a thing except, "Holy Shit!"as soon as my cock was buried between her ass cheeks.

"Come on... don't be shy..." Silver lifted herself up, grabbed one of my hands, and plants onto one of her booty cheeks as they moved. The feeling of getting ground on was as crazy and stimulating as it could ever be for any nerd. Mojo's cock twitched unaware, making it harder for him to even control his own head. His focus changed from Silver's grinding him to Diamond, who then gave her hips a little shake while still recording us. The Tiara-wearing brat was so horny from watching her friend dance, she had to get herself in on the shot. She set the camera's focus onto her body as well as Silver, who still dancing like a freak on the lucky guy before abruptly rolling her tongue to his lips. Diamond giggled and bit her lip watching her friend get physical with him before joining her. Silver got off of the nerd and made way for her friend, who was getting a good angle of herself. Diamond looked back at Mojo with lust-heavy eyes and stroked his body before twerking her pink booty all over me.

Mojo watched as Silver came closer to the pink brat and made out with her. While she was rolling her tongue around her friend's mouth, Diamond followed suit while giving him a erotic lap dance. Similar to the grey brat's, she ground on his tool, as if any stripper would to a high-paying customer, only with more riding. She looked back at him again, then grabbed both of his hands before planting one of them down inside her thong, and his other hand on her body - no questions asked.

"Now your cock has gotten us all wet..." Diamond shuttered. She was right - he stood hard throughout this crazy moment, which made them less bratty and more horny. At first, they saw the nerd as a toy, but after eyeing and playing his cock, they treated him as some sort of VIP. A small amount of juices flowed out of Diamond's pussy, and right onto his exposed tip. It wasn't long before she put her thong to the side and rolled her entrance onto his lightly soaked tip. Silver placed a finger on her friend's nub and teased it before looking up to him.

"Make us cum first, and we'll make you cum. But, don't ever touch yourself until we say so. Deal?" Silver threw the ultimatum onto him, and he gladly nodded in acceptance before lifting Diamond up until his head met between her legs and pulling her thong down. As soon as her opening met his face, the nerd, in all his gusto, snuck a lick between the outside before making my way inside her pink lips. In the process, he stuck his hand out and lifted up Silver and swiftly caressed her body until he circled around her sweet button. As soon as he stuck his finger inside her entrance, she let out a moan as well.

Everything felt like a blur to Mojo, but he had to use all of his brainpower to make sure Silver's ultimatum was met. Diamond and Silver shuddered in cute tones, tongues on their upper lips. They both looked down onto him and took turns pulling his head closer to their sexes. I had to work my tongue in different speeds and motions before teasing their nubs, adding in my fingers to substitute. But of course, another idea has hit him: I had to use my fingers as they were vibrating plugs on Diamond, and pleasure Silver with my tongue, thus giving the two sex fiends a real rush. Therefore, I set my plan into action, doing my absolute best to pleasure them entirely. In a minute or so, he stopped and switched methods for the girls each time, giving the pink nympho the fingers, and Silver his tongue work, then back again.

In no time at all, the two nymphomaniacs reached orgasm as they came like gushers, with drops of their nectar in my mouth and fingers. Silver quickly came to his fingers and sucked her friend's juices off them, while Diamond took the liberty of giving him a amateur kiss on his mouth.

"Damn, you look so sexy..." Diamond said softly before aiming her mouth onto his, swirling her tongue around it as opposed of getting a taste of Silver's juices. Her eyes were sparkling, with the aftermath of her orgasm shortly blinding her from reality.

"Ready for your reward, baby?" Diamond smirked with a flirty face. Diamond and Silver took off their shirts in a rush to reveal their perfectly round breasts. After that, they took turns sucking his tool, from tip to half the base. They started instructing his to jerk off the member, and aim it right at them. Eyes crossed and mouths open, they sighed with cuteness in their pleading me. Turns out, they became submissive under the spell of good phallus right in front of them...

"That's it! Fill us up with your cum..." They both begged as he rapidly ejaculated my cock.

Strands of spunk blasted out of his cock, and right on target. The two sluts sighed in satisfaction, having his load all over their insatiable nakedness. Diamond saw his eyes roll upward before quickly taking his tool and suckling it around, tonguing the tip in order to milk out more of his seed. Silver followed suit, rubbing some of it on herself before licking it off her friend's body. Mojo watched in awe as they then took turns sucking whatever's left from his tool before turning to him with satisfied smiles and giggles. It was then they congratulated the lucky nerd before making out with each other.

Little did they know that they were indeed watched by a figure wearing a teal blouse, unbuttoned to let out her breasts. Along with it, a dark pink short executive work shirt, which was hiked up. She had dark pink panties set aside as her fingers rug inside her slightly wet pussy. Her silent moans contained jealousy and arousal at the same time, cursing herself for barging in. Needless to say, she was entertained as opposed to disappointment, watching the brat and her friend act like a total whore in plain sight.


End file.
